Sexy Valentine
by battlegirl15
Summary: After getting crushed, Judai was about to give up until he received a valentine letter from a secret admirer.


**Author's note:** Hi guys! I'm just going to let you know, what you will be seeing in my fic….. and yeahhh, I know some people are not into this kind of stuff, so I'm letting you know a head of time. First, this is a YAOI fic. So, if you are not into guy on guy love, you can stop reading and move to another fic. And, there WILL be a little OOCness in here.

**Setting:** Third season of GX.

It wasn't often that Judai Yuki found himself on Duel Academy's roof top. This was the place where he could think and just lay back for awhile. But why did he come up here on this particular day?

Today was Valentine's Day, which means spending the day with someone special. That one special person that you care deeply about. And, of course the one he cares about… already has someone special.

'_Why'_... Judai thought hugging his knees. He finally gained up the courage and strength to tell the one person he cares deeply about, how he feels ………

Love, is just not fair. He couldn't take his eyes off of this person and now he can barely look into this person's eyes now … especially knowing how hurt he feels inside.

Placing both hands behind his head and leaning back against the floor, Judai closes his eyes trying to erase of the image from this morning, from his mind, but he couldn't. All he saw was Manjyome and the vision that broke him.

Was he sooo off key? I mean, was he … stupid or thick headed that he couldn't see this coming? It really did hurt him, seeing everything he loved and wanted … in another man's arms.

'_Dame that bastard' ... Judai said out loud. 'What was it that made you fall for him anyway? When you first met each other you claimed to hate him. Could have fooled me! You had some rivalry going on between your family and his. So, what made you go fall for him? Or, did he make you an offer you couldn't resist … to actually make you go to bed with him?'_

'_It's kind of funny you know'_, Judai laughed to himself. '_Really it is, all that time you being mean calling me names, I thought it was one big joke. I didn't think that, you meant any of it. But, the only joke here is me. If, I couldn't see all that... that you really did hate my guts… well I'm really the thick headed person you see me as……'_

You want to know what happened? Do you really want to know? Well it's like this ……. Judai was more then happy, earlier today. He finally confronted the man he loved and had the courage to tell his rival how he really felt about him. The first thing Judai did today was go over to see Manjyome. Judai knocked on the door a couple of times and nobody answered. Then Judai realized that the door was unlocked. As he walked in, he gagged … there was a strong smell in the air… a smell of sex … which made Judai's stomach twist inside out. "Manjyome." Judai called out trying to locate his friend. Judai, decided to see if he was in his room. And, now… looking back… he wishes he didn't.

Manjyome was in his bed half naked, with another man wrapped in his arms.

Judai, left and as he walked out rain drops began to fall. _"Maybe I should have let you drown when you faced him."_ Judai looked up into the sky and wished the sky would suck him up until he died.

Finally, getting tired of the cold rain, Judai decided to go back to Osiris dorm. Making no big rush to get there.

'_This has to be the worst Valentine's Day ever"_ Judai thought as he reached into his pocket to get his room key, he notices the key is not there. Luckily he always keeps an extra key under the mat.

Judai went inside, went up the stairs and noticed a small box of chocolate with a note attached. _"A letter???"_ Judai thought _'I never get mail. This is strange.' _

Judai, unlocked the door and jumped on the bed. Anxious to find out what the letter said, Judai rips the envelope open… And it read…….

_Roses are red, Violets are blue_

_Chocolate is sweet but not sweeter then you_

♥_- Let me be the first to say, "Happy not so happy Valentine's Day" they say love is not a game. So, why does it have so many players? Judai, I know your only true love is dueling but if I play my cards right, do you think I have a shot with the next KING of games? -♥_

_With love your sexy Valentine._

_P.S. Plz don't ask who sent you this, you shall find out soon enough. Until then, you have to wait._

_My sweet Judai._


End file.
